


Precious little prizes

by Karamoloko



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Omorashi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports, babyboy, cgl, ddlb, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamoloko/pseuds/Karamoloko
Summary: 𝐒𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐡𝐰𝐚 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐭.𝐘𝐞𝐨𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐫𝐭.—𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐒𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐡𝐰𝐚 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐲𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐘𝐞𝐨𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟.—𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚂𝚊𝚗𝚐 × 𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚂𝚊𝚗𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚑𝚠𝚊\ 𝚈𝚎𝚘𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚐 \ 𝚂𝚊𝚗—𝙼𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜: 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚖 𝚜𝚢𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚎, 𝚝𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚌 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎.©𝐁𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 [𝐊𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐤𝐨] 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐫 𝐫𝐞-𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

“𝐖𝐡𝐨’𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐞?”

𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝑺𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒉𝒘𝒂 — 𝒂 𝒕𝒘𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒚 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅.

𝑯𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅, 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒌-𝒅𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒏, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒉 𝒔𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒄~

“𝐈’𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬”

“𝐖𝐡𝐨’𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈’𝐦 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲?”

𝑲𝒂𝒏𝒈 𝒀𝒆𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒏𝒈 — 𝒂 𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒋𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆.

𝑯𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒆, 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆~

“𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲’𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧”

“𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐈’𝐦 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮”

𝑪𝒉𝒐𝒊 𝑺𝒂𝒏 — 𝒂 𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒋𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒃𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒋𝒂𝒛𝒛 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆.

𝑯𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆, 𝒈𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈.

“𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞”

“𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰”

𝑺𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒉𝒘𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒇 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒆.

𝑯𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒍𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒅; 𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.

𝑯𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒉𝒆’𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒘𝒐

𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒅 —

𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒕.

“𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐈’𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲”

“𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐯𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧”

𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕𝒚 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏 𝑺𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒉𝒘𝒂’𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍,

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒅.

𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒊𝒍𝒔, 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓𝒔, 𝒏𝒐𝒓 𝒂𝒄𝒓𝒚𝒍𝒊𝒄 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒔,

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒏𝒆𝒘𝒍𝒚 𝒐𝒃𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒛𝒆𝒅 𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒂𝒓𝒕.

“𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲’𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧”

“𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐦 𝐒𝐲𝐧𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦”


	2. 𝐎𝐧𝐞

“Everyone pair up for this assignment, you will need to choose your partners wisely because this project is worth thirty percent of your grade.”

Yeosang turned in his seat, locking eyes with San across the room, seated a few rows behind him. It didn’t take much more than a simple nod, eyes silently exchanging looks of confirmation. They would be partners, as always.

They worked best together, as best friends. Their dynamic was unshakable; Yeosang kept them on track and handled the more complex aspects of their academics while San encouraged fun study breaks and handled the creative presentation details of their work. Together, they made a heck of a good team.

The professor of their ‘Dance History’ lesson continued on rambling out the details of their project along with important submission dates. Yeosang attentively took notes, typing away on his tablet, making small notes and marking dates on his calendar.

San tuned the professor out, intently focusing his attention on a new game he’d recently downloaded. He didn’t have to worry about missing anything important from the lesson, Yeosang would just drill it into his head later, like always. 

By the time San had reached a new level, unlocking a new character in his game, the bell of dismissal was ringing. He looked up to find Yeosang already standing at his side, waiting up for him.

“Let’s get to the cafeteria, I’m starving,” Yeosang spoke, shouldering his messenger bag after slipping his tablet into it.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

San packed up his own book bag quickly, slinging it over his shoulder before following Yeosang out of the quickly emptying classroom and into the filling halls. Students swarmed from out of lessons or practice, some going for the showers while others bee-lined for the cafeteria.

“What do you think they’re serving today?” San questioned curiously, bumping his best friend lightly with his shoulder.

Yeosang responded with a light shrug and returned shoulder bump.

“I don’t know, but hopefully something good. I’ve been dieting in preparation for my upcoming performance,” Yeosang paused as he grabbed a serving tray before stepping into the lunch line and continuing, “The costumes are very form-fitting. The diet is going great, but if I see one more salad, I may actually lose my mind.”

San laughed at Yeosang’s remark as he grabbed his own tray, following behind the slightly older male. They were only a month apart in age, so hanging out felt natural. San had to admit he admired Yeosang’s commitment in everything he did.

The two took their trays outside to eat at one of the outdoor tables. It felt nice outside and a break from being inside the school building was much needed.

“What lesson do you have after this?” San asked, mid-bite into a turkey sub sandwich. It had the perfect ratio of lettuce and cheese toppings to his liking.

Yeosang held up a finger to signify San to wait a second.

“Dance composition,” He responded after swallowing down the mouthful of black bean noodles he’d been chewing.

“Lucky, I have dance philosophy. That lesson is so boring.”

“You think all of our lessons are boring.”

“They are!”

Yeosang shook his head, rolling his eyes as he slurped up another mouthful of noodles, eyeing his watch for the time. He was never late to lessons and he didn’t plan on starting anytime soon.

San contemplated skipping out on his lesson, mind weighing the consequences as he ate in comfortable silence with his best friend of twelve years. He knew Yeosang would chew him out for it, so maybe just this one time he would be on-time for lessons too — just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐮𝐩~! 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤?


	3. 𝐓𝐰𝐨

It was a Friday which meant that after a long day of lessons and dance practice, Yeosang and San would link up at the nearby cafe to relax from their tortuous school week and celebrate the weekend coming up. Since the two ended their school day with separate dance practice, they would usually stay in their dance outfits, too tired to change back into the day’s initial outfit.

San arrived at the cafe to find Yeosang already at their go-to table in the back by the large window that overlooked the busy walkway outside. Of course Yeosang was already there. No one could beat him anywhere, he even arrived early at birth, this shouldn’t be surprising.

“Hi Sangieeee~” San greeted in a cute manner that he knew made Yeosang cringe.

“Gross.”

Yeosang gave him a mildly disgusted expression and San could only laugh.

“What are you getting today?” San inquired as he picked up one of the laminated menus to look over the variety of beverages and treats offered. “I really just want an iced mocha and a slice of chocolate cake, honestly.”

Yeosang recited his order without thought, “I’m going to get a chai tea and a slice of pumpkin bread.”

“You eat like a boring old lady that’s probably named Myrtle or something.”

“Shut it.” Yeosang crumpled a napkin and flung it at him, narrowly missing his head and hitting his shoulder instead. “You eat like you want to go into sugar shock.”

San just snickered, flinging the napkin back at him, the two going back and forth until the waiter came to take their orders. A bit of small talk was exchanged, seeing as Yeosang and San were regulars at this cafe, Especially Yeosang whose need for caffeine was well-known.

The two stood out in appearance from the other customers who were primarily middle-aged couples on a lunch date or elderly people doing their mid-afternoon puzzles. Yeosang and San were a contrast, both in their younger ages and general attire, especially today with them in their dance clothes still.

Yeosang was clad in black spandex shorts that clung to his toned thighs in a way that made everyone struggle to resist staring and a loose, flowy white t-shirt. His prettily dyed blonde hair was tied up in a half ponytail that left the back down and kept his fringe out, a style San loved fanboying over.  
San’s outfit was nearly identical to his friend's, the only difference being that instead of spandex shorts, San wore black fitted leggings. His own hair was not too much shorter than Yeosang’s, black locks pushed back with a thick headband.

The two friends sat comfortably in each other’s presence, chattering about their day while they sipped their drinks and enjoyed their baked treats, oblivious to troubles looming just across the street.

\---

“There they are. Just look at them,” Seonghwa spoke in a low voice, tone laced with adoration. “So beautiful, both of them.”

Hongjoong turned to look in the direction of Seonghwa’s eyes, gaze landing on the two boys sitting in at the cafe across the street, visible through the window they were seated by. 

“I see them. I see them every Friday that you drag me here to stare at them with you, Seonghwa. This is nothing new.” 

Hongjoong kept his voice low when he spoke as well, the two being careful to not be heard. They were seated in a booth at some random noodle house that they only began coming to for the sole reason that it was a convenient spy spot. From where they sat, the view of the males dining across the street was a straight shot.

“I’ve been patient for so long,” Seonghwa spoke up, gaze glued out the window. “All of the planning, time, and setting up is finally going to pay off. Everything will be worth it when I can finally obtain my prizes I have worked so hard for.”

Three months. Seonghwa had landed his eyes on the beautiful pair of males three months ago and had been planning how he would get them for himself ever since then. He had to be patient. The success of the plan required careful action. One wrong move and everything could go wrong.

He wouldn’t let that happen. Nothing was going to ruin this for him. It took so much time, but everything was finally in place and carefully planned out.  
“Park Seonghwa, you are one very bold man. This is so risky. You’re not going for one, but two? You’re out of your mind, but I’m going to help you anyways because I wouldn’t have gotten my Mingi without you.”

“I’m an artist, Joong. Lacking sanity is basically a requirement.”

Hongjoong snorted at that. “Whatever you say, Da Vinci. How will you manage to break them into the new… ‘lifestyle?’ Surely with two, it will be even more complicated.”

“Things will fall into place as they should. It isn’t going to be easy, but everything will come together, like a beautiful art piece. You’ll see.”

Hongjoong looked back towards the two unsuspecting males going about their day before shifting to Seonghwa, observing his expression. He looked so determined, desire burning in his eyes, a stark contrast to the stressed and dull demeanor Hongjoong had seen him in only four months ago.

“In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you so passionate about anything. These past couple of months, you’ve been more invested than anything before.”

“That’s because I’ve never wanted anything this badly,” Seonghwa mused, “Until now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞! 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤!! 𝐀𝐥𝐬𝐨, 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐦𝐲 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐬 @𝐊𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐤𝐨- 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲. 𝐁𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬. 𝐇𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 ♡︎


End file.
